<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wouldn't Wish It On My Best Enemy by embarrassingresultofmyfreetime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936935">I Wouldn't Wish It On My Best Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime'>embarrassingresultofmyfreetime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Spydoc, Thoschei, and he respectfully helps her get back on her feet, because fuck the canon the Master respects his best enemy, because he's been there before and even he isn't that heartless, lots of hugs, the Master cuts the Doctor's hair for her, the Master rescues the Doctor from jail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just deserts appeared to finally be served for the Doctor. All her running had come to an end, all the lives she's taken or caused had finally been assigned a numerical value, and all the morals she had once believed in seemed to crumble to dust right before her eyes.<br/>A life sentence.<br/>She had JUST BEEN TOLD she would never die, and the first thing the universe does is give her a life sentence.<br/>What kind of cruel joke is that?"</p><p>Basically: The Doctor reflects on herself while in prison, the Master rescues the Doctor and actually helps her, and idk read the tags</p><p>(Rated T for: Disassociation, sensory overload, heavy topics, brief mention of blood)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor &amp; The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor &amp; The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wouldn't Wish It On My Best Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BBC released a pic of 13 in jail, you probably know the one, and it does nothing but bounce around my brain like a windows screensaver.<br/>And anyways I thought it would be neat if the Master rescued her so here</p><p>Warnings: disassociation, sensory overload/desc of being overwhelmed, heavy topics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just deserts appeared to finally be served for the Doctor. All her running had come to an end, all the lives she's taken or caused had finally been assigned a numerical value, and all the morals she had once believed in seemed to crumble to dust right before her eyes.</p><p>A life sentence.</p><p>She had JUST BEEN TOLD she would never die, and the first thing the universe does is give her a life sentence.</p><p>What kind of cruel joke is that?</p><p>She'd almost pulled herself together not so long ago. She'd <em>almost</em> been able to lie to herself and have a human family and that would have almost been enough.</p><p>But that was gone now. She didn't even know what to believe anymore. There were other versions of her out there, other people she'd known and yet never met, and there was the Master... who was dead now.</p><p>What even <em>was</em> she anymore? She'd lied to herself for so long and convinced herself she was a force for good, even when she left paths of carnage in her wake. Even the wardens couldn't put an exact number on the deaths the Doctor was responsible for. All they knew was that it was more than enough to lock the Doctor in solitary confinement for the foreseeable future. And the Doctor understood why. She'd never gone <em>anywhere</em> armed, and yet the results were always the same. Perhaps being alone was safest for everyone.</p><p>It was hell- and yet being alone was nothing new.</p><p>In her new box- one that was certainly not any bigger than it looked- she charted stars and marked the days and ate the food only to sustain her body and drank water only to maintain her sanity and wondered what her fam was doing.</p><p>The Doctor hated self-reflection. She knew there was nothing good to see in the mirror. And now there was so much more to her that she <em>couldn't</em> see.</p><p>She hated it. She had nothing to do but exercise in her little square with nowhere to run. Nowhere to go. Nothing to see. Just the small gap through which she could see the stars and every so often a spaceship.</p><p>The passage of time only became distinguishable by the markings on the walls and the length of her hair. She knew she deserved some kind of punishment, or at the very least some way to give back something better than the pain she'd caused, but there was nothing to do but rot.</p><p>And maybe that was fitting. Because even her 'helping' always led to more death it seemed.</p><p>Maybe she should just sit there on the cold stone and cold bed and with the occasional piece of chalk she'd be tossed just to shut up her yammering.</p><p>Maybe. But she hated it nonetheless.</p><p>She never cried. She could never bear to. She was still too numb.</p><p>The Doctor did whatever she could think to do to occupy herself, but a brilliant mind like hers wasn't meant to sit still. She learned the guard changes, memorized all their equipment, watched the shipments come and go regularly like clockwork that could be calculated by the stars despite how difficult it was to do without any proper instruments.</p><p>And that hadn't occupied her long.</p><p>She recounted stories and told them to no one. She made up new ones, changed the endings countless times until she could barely remember which version was which.</p><p>She knew how to escape too, it took all of a week to calculate 8 different plans with 5 or so variations depending on the unknowns outside her cell, but she didn't have the hearts to leave.</p><p>After a while she couldn't even remember why. It became far easier to get lost in her own mind instead and ignore the reality around her.</p><p>Her hair was to the floor the very first time anything ever changed. She'd only paid attention because the usual delivery ship did not look exactly like the usual delivery ship. It was a damn good replica- but the Doctor had learned every detail of its exterior by now and this was most certainly not that ship. She almost hoped for violence to break out, just to serve as a novelty or perhaps a distraction to her under-stimulated mind. She immediately scolded herself and did her best to push that idea from her memory. After so many years, she was getting good at that part.</p><p>She didn't hear much after that. She just hoped that maybe someone more deserving of freedom might be getting out of here. The Jadoon rarely served righteous judgement and the Doctor could bet there were plenty of tortured souls who didn't deserve to be here.</p><p>Unlike herself. She had lost the battle long ago and felt guilt take hold of her ever since a disease. She belonged here. She deserved this.</p><p>She wasn't completely sure what was happening when someone began to open her cell. She was quite convinced that maybe the loud creak of the large stone and metal door being pushed open was some incredible trick of her own mind. She was doing well, and yet she was breaking down worse and worse with every passing day. It wasn't visible by observation, she appeared as functional as ever, but it was there when she tried to sleep.</p><p>Of course she wanted to be saved. Anyone in her situation would. And yet she couldn't convince herself to move.</p><p>There was someone in front of her now like a ghost. She stared at him and smiled but she couldn't convince herself to move. She'd already tried to hug far too many tricks of her own mind and her arms always fell through them in the end, no matter how real they nearly convinced her they were. She didn't think she was asleep right now, but she'd been wrong too many times before to fall for yet another improbable fantasy.</p><p>Words now, loud words. Would it really be so bad to reach up and touch the face of such an old friend? It would hurt when the apparition left, but by the stars- that face.</p><p>By all the stars, why <em>him</em>.</p><p>It was the Master, looking the same as ever. The Doctor still looked the same too, despite the long hair. Probably worse for wear, but still the same.</p><p>And the Master barely looked a day older than when the Doctor had let him die.</p><p>His deep, gorgeous brown eyes flickered back and forth over every inch of the Doctor's face and they looked just as broken- if not more so- as the last time the Doctor had seen him.</p><p>He was doing that thing with his hands, she observed without bothering to focus her eyes. The Master crouched down in front of her and he was still talking, but the Doctor wasn't processing a word of it. He was gesturing and his fists clenched up and then they fell away. The Doctor wondered if this torturous vision might finally leave her alone when the Master abruptly reached for the Doctor's face and she nearly lost her grip on reality.</p><p>The Master slammed into her mind like a battering ram through the careful defenses she'd build up over the course of all these years. He crashed through them, forgetting any damage they might to do his own mind, and made his way directly for her.</p><p>"Wake up!" his mind screamed into hers. She could hear it like she was standing in the middle of an empty arena and his voice was blasting from a speaker in every direction. It converged on her and forced her attention to him and only him.</p><p>In the real world, the Doctor instinctively put her hands to her ears, but it made no difference. The Master's hands were still on her face and his forehead tapped to hers. He held it there, on his knees before her.</p><p>"It's time to go! Being late to one of our games is rude but forcing me to break you out of her because you're too deep in one of your <em>moods</em> to do it yourself is a whole different level of inconsiderate!"</p><p>All at once, the Doctor knew that either this <em>was real</em> or she had finally lost it. She really hoped this was the former.</p><p>He pulled away and his hands fell to the Doctor's shoulders. He pulled his head away and shook her gently. When the Doctor opened her eyes again, the Master looked more worried than she'd ever seen him before.</p><p>This version of him wore his hearts closer to his sleeves than those before him and it was painfully easy to see fear written all over his face and behind those deep, wide eyes. The Doctor was unsettlingly lifeless and it brought a pale sickness to his cheeks just to look at the state of her. He looked half worried she wouldn't wake up.</p><p>The Doctor smiled a little. It had been a long time since she'd seen the Master worried about her.</p><p>"Long time, no see," the Doctor joked.</p><p>The Master immediately armored himself back up and the Doctor was actually thankful for the familiarity of it all.</p><p>"Is this a joke to you? Leave me for dead and then toss yourself in here mistakenly thinking the universe will accept your apology? The universe is cruel, Doctor. It doesn't care what you think is right or wrong and it certainly won't let you choose your atonement. Now stop wallowing, you're coming with me!"</p><p>Before the Doctor knew it, the Master half-dragged her to her feet. His hand clamped down on her wrist and he pulled her after him in no time at all.</p><p>The Doctor's reality felt terribly distorted as she left her cell for the first time in almost countless years. And she <em>had</em> counted them. The number was not a low one.</p><p>It felt like walking into the dark room after standing out in the sun- or rather, stepping out of her dim cave of a cell and out to the blinding lights of the long, bleak hallways. The change was so dramatic that her eyes were forced shut again and her free hand found the Master's arm so that he could guide her to whatever escape he had planned.</p><p>She opened her eyes ever so slightly to see his face glancing back at her. Such a concerned look with no scathing remark to accompany it certainly meant the Doctor looked far worse for wear than she's envisioned. Then again, she also hasn't seen a mirror in quite a long time, so there was no way of knowing.</p><p>"It's alright, love," the Master promised firmly but softer than the demanding tone the Doctor remembered, "stay behind me."</p><p>He pulled his arm further behind him and the Doctor clung to it as her eyes slowly adjusted. She opened them slightly to see bright red lights blaring against the white of the lights above burning down on her like suns. All at once, she realized an alarm was blaring. She wasn't sure when it had started, but it went off intermittently and it was so loud that she couldn't hear anything else when it sounded.</p><p>Nothing, and then her senses completely flooded by the screaming alarm and a blinding flash of red over the white lights. It hurt so much more than she had expected it would.</p><p>She'd gotten accustomed to the silence and had learned to block out the occasional argument, but neither of those held a candle to the lights and sounds bombarding her.</p><p>The Master made a sharp turn and the Doctor did her best to follow. They were running now and the Doctor's hearts were racing so fast she hadn't noticed the Master pick up the pace. She was scared and she hated this. Why couldn't the Master have left her in her cell?</p><p>The Master was right of course, the universe wasn't fair and it certainly wouldn't let her choose the way her debt was repaid, but the Doctor had learned to lie to herself after so long alone. And sometimes, if she got lucky, her dreams would reward her with seeing some of her favorite long-gone faces. Maybe she belonged in that cell to live out the torture of confronting her past. At least if she was in there, the rest of the universe was safe from all the times her interference had resulted in lives lost.</p><p>"We're almost there-" the Master said before the alarms cut him off once more.</p><p>The Doctor opened her eyes for a second as they finally adjusted to her surroundings without stabbing her. She turned slightly to the left to see a dead jadoon guard laying in a pool of their own blood. She shut her eyes again and didn't open them again until they were out of danger.</p><p>She didn't want to see what the Master had done for her sake. She couldn't handle feeling a drop more of blood on her hands than she already had.</p><p>Lights stabbing behind her eyes, the alarms deafening her until even the silence rang, and the Master's hand so tight around her wrist. Normally she would hate the feeling, but that last one was the only thing grounding her to reality.</p><p>All at once, her surroundings changed. The Master had finally stopped and he let her go. The Doctor wasn't fast enough to catch his sleeve and she was left drowning in the external sensations without a hold on reality.</p><p>Her eyes were still shut tight and with her arms free, she covered her ears with her hands. She sunk down to the floor.</p><p>Her whole body was shaking as she curled herself into an unmovable ball. She'd been numb for years, distracted herself for years, but the very real shock to her systems finally broke down everything she'd built. It found the one chink in her armor and tore her apart.</p><p>A door clicked shut and the familiar sound of Tardis engines started up again. The Doctor's ears were still vibrating, but the white noise was a welcomed distraction.</p><p>The Doctor sat up slowly to see gentle, purple lights illuminating the room. The gentle rock of the ship soothed her quiet as it moved. She saw the Master racing about its controls. His hands were shaking too but the second he realized it, he locked them closed into fists.</p><p>It took a minute or so until he finally stopped and the ship stopped along with him. The Master leaned over his controls and took a long, deep breath. The Doctor watched as the Master dipped his head down and steadied himself. Once the moment was over, he stood back up, brushed off the sleeves of his familiar purple coat, and turned to the Doctor.</p><p>"Come here, let me show you something. I know what those places can do to a person," he asked with eyes so wide and concerned they reminded the Doctor more of a character the Master had once played rather than himself.</p><p>Maybe that was why the Doctor took his hand and let him help her to her feet, this time with far less urgency.</p><p>He led her across his Tardis floor and he opened his doors once again.</p><p>They were on an open hillside with nothing but tall grass for miles and miles.</p><p>"Earth. Your favorite. One of the few places your humans haven't ruined yet. Come on," the Master explained before walking her out into the grass.</p><p>It pulled at the knees of the Doctor's red jumpsuit as she walked through the previously-untouched grass.</p><p>It was beautiful. Even more beautiful than she remembered. And the sky was so blue, and she could hear birds and insects peacefully going about their lives somewhere in the distance. The clouds looked like wisps of cotton candy, and the sun shone down so warm and calming. Not at all like the ever-cold stone of the Doctor's cell.</p><p>If this really was another dream, it was a good one and the Doctor hoped she could have a little more time before she woke up.</p><p>"You should sit down," the Master said gently, "preferably before you collapse."</p><p>The Doctor turned to the Master and for the first time in ages she had tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that," the Master hissed without anywhere near as much force as he could usually muster. His gaze fell away as he simply couldn't keep his eyes on her in such a state.</p><p>"You need a shower, and you need me to cut your hair without a doubt, but first you need fresh air," he reasoned.</p><p>The Doctor immediately tossed her arms around his neck and buried her face in his coat.</p><p>It had been terrible. So, so terrible. More terrible than she'd ever let herself admit. She tried to find some kind of solace in her misery, but seeing the world and the Master again made her realize that it had been nothing more than an elaborate web of lies.</p><p>She held him as tight as she could, trying to convince herself that he was real, and she started to cry.</p><p>It was so overwhelming she simply couldn't stop herself. <em>Anyone</em> in her situation would do the same. She hadn't had anyone to talk to in so long, anyone to hug, anyone to simply be with her in so very, very long. She was going to hug him until her arms gave out.</p><p>"Yes, alright," the Master said as he wrapped his own arms around her in return.</p><p>The Doctor's body shook as sharp waves of tears fell to the shoulder of the Master's immaculate coat.</p><p>"Thank you," she eventually choked out.</p><p>The Master hummed in something of a dull laugh.</p><p>"I need my best enemy in tip top condition is all. Blimey, you must have been in there longer than I thought."</p><p>The Doctor didn't reply, but a small chuckle did interrupt her silent sobs.</p><p>She had missed him most of all and thank the stars he wasn't really dead. The Doctor didn't know what she would have done with herself if he was.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she suddenly realized.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I missed you, don't do that again," she said with her voice sticky from her tears.</p><p>The Master hugged her a little tighter.</p><p>"Hush now," he said quietly like a mother soothing a young child, "there'll be time for all that later. Just be in the present for a few minutes more. I know what those places can do to your head. I wouldn't wish such a torture even on you, my dear Doctor."</p><p>The Doctor nodded into his shoulder and hugged him impossibly tighter. She let the breeze catch her long, greasy hair and the sound drowned out the ringing in her ears. It would be okay now. Really okay.</p><p>"I erased you from their records. You'll be alright now," the Master promised after an all-too-short couple minutes more. "They won't come after you again."</p><p>It took awhile for the Doctor's crying to fade, and only then it was only because she didn't have any tears physically left to cry. It took even longer for the Doctor to catch her breath as she was held by her oldest friend.</p><p>He didn't mock her or jest, not once. He simply let her work it out and ran a steady hand of even pressure over the Doctor's back every so often.</p><p>It was only when the Doctor felt herself get too tired to stand there any longer that she slowly pulled herself away.</p><p>"You alright?" the Master asked gently. He kept his hands on the Doctor's arms as if preparing to catch her in case she fell.</p><p>The Doctor nodded sheepishly.</p><p>"You said you'd cut my hair?" she asked in a small voice.</p><p>The Master nodded and reached a hand into his pocket for a swissarmy knife. He pulled out the scissors and reached up to run his hands through the Doctor's hair. Once he had it brushed back, he rested his arms on her shoulders and began cutting it without another thought.</p><p>"I'll touch it up later," he noted as he guided her hair with one hand and cut it with the scissors other. The long strands fell loosely to the grass below.</p><p>"After you wash it, I can brush it properly," he promised.</p><p>The Doctor gave a small, 'okay' as she watched the Master's focused eyes.</p><p>He worked the small scissors across her hair just above the Doctor's shoulders. He cut away at it, a finger's width at a time, and let it all fall away. The Doctor felt the burden become lighter by the passing second.</p><p>The Master was right there in front of her and the weight of his arms at her shoulders was keeping her grounded. The Doctor tried to remember the gentle but determined look in his eye and let each new second replace as many memories of her cell as she could.</p><p>This was real, she finally convinced herself. Not even her best dreams could perfectly capture the exact way this felt.</p><p>The Doctor could feel the breeze on her skin, the Master's steady breathing, and the gentle pull of his hands guiding her hair into place.</p><p>He gave the Doctor a fond but still worried smile as he trimmed the very last of it away.</p><p>"All done," he forced a breath of amusement.</p><p>"Ready to go back to my Tardis? You'll feel better once you wash off all that grime."</p><p>The Doctor swallowed hard and let her eyes meet his. Her face was still red from crying, but she already felt much better than she had in years.</p><p>"Yeah," the Doctor said dryly.</p><p>The Master slowly led her back inside and it took the Doctor a second to convince her legs to work again.</p><p>The Master let her through the main room and to a large bathroom down a long hall to the left. He started the shower up for her and left a mountain of towels and washcloths and anything else he could think of on the sink for her.</p><p>He promised he would be just outside if she needed anything and then left her to her own devices.</p><p>It took the Doctor a while and she distracted herself by using every soap the Master owned. A lot of them smelled quite nice and she took the time to read over all their labels just because she was excited to have something new to read again.</p><p>She stepped out sometime later to find a foggy mirror. She looked just how she remembered, as if no time had passed at all. The Master's haircut was actually quite impressively accurate to the way she used to wear it. Before...</p><p>She wrapped a towel around herself and pulled another over her shoulders. They felt a world better than the horrid red outfit she'd discarded behind the bathroom door. They were so soft- so, so soft.</p><p>She would sit down and take a breather, but she worried she'd never get back up. Instead, she picked up the edge of her jumpsuit with an unused washcloth and held it away from her as if it was contaminated.</p><p>The Doctor opened the door to indeed find the Master sitting in a nearby chair with his back to the bathroom door. She tossed the outfit as his feet and dropped the cloth atop it.</p><p>"Incinerate this, please," she requested.</p><p>The Master gave a nod as he stood up and pocketed whatever he'd been reading.</p><p>"Consider it done."</p><p>He had a different suit on now. It was nearly identical, but it was definitely a different one and his coat was nowhere in sight. The Doctor was too exhausted to mention it.</p><p>The Master offered her his arm.</p><p>"To the wardrobe? Although with your tastes, I have no idea what you'll be able to find among my far more <em>stylish</em> clothing," he smirked.</p><p>The Doctor chuckled weakly at his halfhearted joke.</p><p>She took his hand instead of his arm in her own hand. She held her towels in place with the other which covered her from her neck to her ankles.</p><p>"I'll take your softest pjs at the moment," the Doctor replied.</p><p>"That I can do," the Master said with a professional dip of his head. For once, he had far more energy than the Doctor.</p><p>As promised, the Master led her to the wardrobe. The Doctor took a seat in a large chair as the Master tossed a few options onto a nearby couch.</p><p>"What cut do you prefer nowadays?" he asked as he suddenly realized that 9 out of the 10 options would technically be considered 'men's' clothing.</p><p>"I have other styles further back since I don't wear them as often but I can retrieve them if you'd prefer-"</p><p>"These are fine," the Doctor chuckled. The Master's previous regeneration would have been appalled to be presented with men's clothing while presenting as a woman, but the Doctor never was quite as attached to gender. She was used to wearing 'men's' clothing anyways. No reason to change that now.</p><p>"Could I get an undershirt though as well? And boxers are fine," she requested.</p><p>The Master snapped his fingers and then did a sharp spin. He stormed off deeper into the Tardis, clearly disappointed in himself for forgetting something so obvious. He added more clothes to the pile he'd made and then promised he'd be just outside once more before leaving the large room.</p><p>Say what you will about the Master, but he learned more manners from his time as a woman than most humans agree upon in entire generations.</p><p>When the Doctor was done, she did indeed feel better as the Master had predicted.</p><p>Her mind caught up to what the Master had said before as she finally began to properly process the events of her day and the Doctor examined his words once more. She hadn't known he'd gone through something similar in his day. She wondered how long he'd been stuck in that same kind of jail and how he ended up getting out. She wondered if she should ask him about it- but if she ever did it wouldn't be anytime soon. She was beyond exhausted emotionally and physically and she wasn't willing to risk upsetting him just to satisfy her own curiosity. Not today at least.</p><p>Next, the Master led her to a spare bedroom near his own, but the Doctor didn't allow him to leave her alone again. She asked if he could brush her hair, cut it properly, if he wanted to watch a movie, if he wouldn't mind staying with her- any and every excuse to keep him there.</p><p>Every time, the Master simply nodded and complied with her request. The only time he left was to prepare her something to eat and drink, not that the Doctor felt up to either on. Still, the Master convinced her it was for the best and the Doctor knew he was right.</p><p>The Doctor barely made it a few more hours before she cuddled herself up tightly over the Master's body as if he was her pillow. She held him tight, just to make sure he was really there, until her body betrayed her by falling asleep.</p><p>She would have to figure out what to do with herself tomorrow. For now, she felt <em>alive</em> again and that was plenty good enough for now.</p><p>The Master's hands fell lax on her upper back as he fell asleep beneath her. His best enemy was alright and once the Doctor got past this, he hoped everything could go back to some resemblance of normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please kudos/comment/bookmark/ whatever else if you'd like :)<br/>It means a lot to me.</p><p>If you want more hurt/comfort of these two I also have another fic called 'Please Tell Me Why Do We Worry' where the Doctor comforts the Master instead and with a different premise of course. You can find it by going through my works or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182139">you can click this link if that's easier lol</a> hopefully it works.</p><p>As always, thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>